Different Worlds
by lifelessvampire
Summary: What would happen if you met your soul mate on a train? The only catch is, he's a run away groom... R/D R&R LEMONS WILL BE MARKED
1. Meeting Dimitri Belikov

**First chapter, please read & review...**

**Richelle Mead owns everything, except a few minor details.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Liss, I'll be fine" I'm used to Vasisila Dragomor going through safety precautions with me, but this time it's different; she's not going this year with me. I guess I should start from the beginning, just a little run over. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur; daughter of Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur. Every year, me and my best friend Vasisila, or Lissa as I like to call her, go to a music festival. We've been going since we were fifteen. The only thing is, it's on the other side of America, so we have to take a train. The only reason she couldn't come this year, is because she got engaged to her high-school sweetheart; Christian Ozera. In my eyes, he's a sarcastic, manipulative emo.

"But, someone could mug you. If you don't feel comfortable, I could change the food testing to another day!"

"Liss, calm down. I'll ask Adrian to go with me. I'll be fine" I've said that sentence nearly a hundred times today, and each time she gets a little more convinced. A little.

"Liss! I'll be fine. If you want, I'll call you every hour and tell you that I have not been mugged" she was getting a little teary eyed; I had to put a stop to this.

"Christian! Did can you control your fiancé?" with his famous smirk, he walked into the hallway and pulled his arm around her waist. She seemed to calm down a little.

"Okay, well I have to go or I will miss my train" kissing my best friends cheek, I left the apartment.

"What about my kiss?" I heard Christian yell out. I could only imagine his crooked grin on his ugly face.

"Kiss my arse Christian!" and with that, I left…

'_All passengers headed to California state, please head to gate three; your train will be ready in fifteen minutes"_ I was right next to the speakers, so you can only imagine me spazzing out when I heard the ladies voice. I picked up my duffel bag, and started walking towards gate three. There was about a hundred people waiting. Most were around their teens to twenties. I noticed two girls who looked to be in their early teens with blonde and brown hair; it reminded me of Liss and I when we first went to the festival. It made me feel sad; we were getting older, and we may not even go next year. I hated feeling old, especially when I'm only nineteen. I could see the train in the distance, so I gathered my only luggage and waited at the back of the crowd. One thing I learned on my first year going to the music festival; don't mess with the crowd! They will push and scratch their way inside…I found that out the hard way.

"Oh, the train! The train!" stupid teenagers. They get excited over trains? Seriously? The train came to a screeching halt in front of the crowd. Once the doors opened, everyone went wild. It would take a good five minutes for everyone to get in, so I just took in everything around me. Grey walls, black tiled floors that needed a good polish, and the pissy smells you get from hobos. This was probably the nicest train station in all of Montana. Once there were only a few people waiting, I made my move. Mostly everyone had found a seat by now, so it was easier to move around. The only bad thing about it was, there were no more seats left! After minutes of searching, I found the cubical, and it was all deserted. I took a seat, and put my duffel bag down next to me. Pulling out my phone, I realised I had four missed calls from Liss, and a voice mail from Adrian. I listened to Adrian's message first.

"_Hey, look, something came up and I can't make it to the festival. I have to tell you the funniest thing that happened to Tasha! Trust me; you will laugh for days, even if it is a little mean. But, oh well, she did push you down the stairs. So, sorry again and I will make it up to you…bye"_

Typical Adrian; always telling me the latest stuff on Tasha. Now, I have to call Liss and tell her that I'm going solo this year. I dialled in her number, and pressed talk. She picked up on the second ring.

"_Is everything okay? You didn't pick up when I called you" _I nearly laughed; it had been an hour since I last saw her.

"I'm fine Liss, but Adrian can't come to the festival. I'm going solo this year" I heard her gasp, which was never a good sign.

"_I will _kill _him! That's it, I'm catching the next train, and we will go together" _

"Liss, calm down! I'll call Eddie, or even Mase…" of course I wasn't going to call them; Eddie had stuff planned with his girlfriend, Mia, and I'd rather not take Mase…because of our last encounter. But Liss doesn't know that, and hopefully she won't find out.

"_Okay…oh, I _have _to tell you what happened to Tash-" _my cubical door swung open, to reveal the hottest man known to Earth. I couldn't really see his eyes, because they were closed, but his shoulder length brown hair was enough to send me drooling. He had a fancy tux on, with great black shoes.

"Hey, Liss, I'll call you back" I hung up on her before she could go further on her rambling. My voice must have startled the god, because his eyes opened up within a heartbeat and looked me dead in the face. His eyes were a perfect chocolate brown. If I said I was drooling before, I was in heaven now.

"Um…hi" I started off awkwardly. His eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Hello, I'm sorry if I'm intruding…" his accent was Russian, which could make any girl go weak at the knees. I was knocked out of my trance when he reached for the door.

"Oh, no! Please, take a seat" desperate much? I sounded like one of those horny teenage girls asking the hottest guy in school out. God, I miss those days…

"Thank you, very much. My name is Dimitri Belikov" That name was really familiar, but I was too lost in his accent to think.

"Rose Hathaway-Mazur" we shook hands, and it was amazing. It felt like a lightning bolt shook my body, and it felt great.

"Zmey's daughter" oh, he must be one of my dad's clients.

"You've met my father? Are you a client of his?"

"No, but he helped me out today. I am forever grateful" he actually sounded genuine, which surprised me.

"Oh, why _are _you dressed in a tux?" he stiffened slightly. It would have been barely recognisable if I weren't looking at him carefully.

"Don't hate me when I tell you, but I ran away from a wedding…" that wasn't so bad. "…my wedding" okay, I take that back.

"Holy shit! Who were you marrying?"

"This girl, her name was Tasha Ozera" oh my fucking god! This god in front of me is _amazing_, to say the least.

"You. Are. My. Saviour" he seemed surprised by my answer.

"I really hate her, and I have good intentions too" he chuckled at that, and god was it amazing. It made me want to make him chuckle every day!

"Oh please, do tell" so, I told him everything. How she pushed me down the stairs after I kissed her boyfriend, how I 'accidently' gave her a black eye, and even when I pushed her into a fountain when she was wearing a $15,000 dress. We laughed for minutes, or even hours. But by the time we had finished laughing, our insides were hurting like crazy.

"Please stop! Your stories are hurting me" he chuckled. I had no idea we were on the ground until the train braked and I went on top of him. We were inches from each other, and I was finding it very difficult to not kiss him there and then.

"I'm sorry" I whispered before getting off him and taking my earlier seat. He slowly got up too and sat opposite me. It was awkward for a few minutes, before I had a genius idea.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice, but I failed terribly.

"Will I regret it?" smart man.

"Probably, but don't you want to live?"

"Uh, okay…" this was probably the worst decision of his life...

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? Review if you do, and I shall keep writing. If you want anything in this story, just tell me and I promise I will write it under your name, or username? Whatever suites you best.<strong>

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	2. End of the line

**14 reviews! that is the highest amount of reviews I've ever had in a night; I was pretty much dancng around my house this morning :D you guys are the best! Here is another chapter; it's a little juicy and I hope you love it!**

**Richelle Mead owns everything, except little ideas...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Truth or dare?"

"I don't like the way you're looking at me, so I'll go with truth" damn it! Why did I have to look so evil?

"Okay, why did you run away from the wedding? Did you realise Tasha is a mega-bitch?"

"I thought I loved her, but I don't. Never have, never will. When I told her that I didn't love her before the wedding, she threatened me. I told your father, and he helped me escape at the altar…" I have new respect for this man.

"You really are a god" I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh?" he looked at me with confusion; did I just say that out loud?

"Um, I said it's your turn to ask" I averted my eyes from his; I somehow knew he could tell if I was lying or not.

"Truth or dare?" his voice was challenging, it made me like him even more.

"Dare; give me your best shot"

"I dare you to…kiss the hottest person on this train" huh, I've had worse. But then, I realised something.

"I've seen everyone on this train…and sorry to say this, but you're the hottest person on this train" it was true; he was the hottest guy known to Earth!

"Okay then, pucker up!" he smirked. Did he just say that? Or was I imagining things?

"I don't have to kiss you, if you don't want to. You've just run away from your wedding…" before I could come up with a good excuse not to kiss him (I so did want to kiss him, but how awkward would that be for the rest of the trip?) his lips crushed mine. If I felt electricity before, now I felt fireworks. It made me feel warm inside, I guess that was why I was kissing him back… But, all too soon, he pulled away for breath. Our breathing was hard and fast, and it didn't help that we were staring straight at each other. My body felt cold without him near; it made me sad. And then, it hit me; this man was going to get married today, to my nemesis.

"I'm sorry" he apologised. Why was he apologising?

"Why are you sorry? If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have kissed you…"

"I've never lost control like that…and I'm sorry" for the next three hours, we just joked around and played more truth or dare. We had to tell each other what our first kisses were, about our family and stuff like that. Apparently he has three sister, a mother and a grandmother. He beat up his father when he was thirteen because he was beating up his mother; I went crazy when I found out. He does remind me of a god. We were talking about the music festival when my phone rang. I didn't look up at the caller i.d.

"Hello?" I was still slightly laughing about a story he had told me.

"_Rose! What the hell? What happened?" _I should have known it was Lissa, I mean, how could it not be her?

"Calm down; you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" my eyes immediately found Dimitri's, it made me feel all fuzzy inside.

"_Try me"_

"Tasha got left at the altar, yeah?"

"_Yeah…" _I could tell she was getting impatient.

"Guess which run away groom I am sitting opposite from" I heard her shriek with joy; she didn't like her very much either.

"_No way! I cannot believe that!" _I knew deep down that she believed what I was saying.

"I might take him to the festival, you know, he deserves it…"

"_You can't fool me; you want to get it on with him, don't you?" _I started laughing really hard then. I cannot believe she's not mad at me!

"No! He deserves it, after what's happened"

"_Aha, sure. Well I have to go, but I'll talk to you after the festival. Love you" _I barely got out a 'love you too' before she hung up on me. I was still chuckling when I put my phone away.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri's soft velvety voice wrapped around me.

"Just my friend. Now, I've got a question for you" he froze for a second.

"It's not another game of truth or dare, is it?" I don't know why, but that made me laugh even more.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a music festival with me?" I asked once I recovered enough to get out a sentence.

"I'll take you up on that offer" Just as he said that, the train driver person started talking on the speakers.

"_We will be arriving in California at 2:30 p.m. we hope you had a luxurious stay with us" _I looked down at my Dior watch hat Lissa bought me, and realised we had half an hour left.

"Time flies when you're having fun" I told Dimitri. He just smiled and nodded. I could hear a vibrating sound coming from Dimitri. He fished out his phone from his pocket, and froze.

"It's Tasha" I could barely hear him. His voice was on angst, not fear.

"Answer it; the sooner you explain it to her, the sooner she leaves you alone"

"That's not how she works; if I answer it, she will find me" I hated seeing him like this, so I did the only logical thing; I threw his phone out of the train window. Well, I hoped it was logical.

"I'll pay for a new phone" I told him. He just looked at me, and smiled.

"Thank you" I didn't know why he was thanking me, but I just couldn't be bothered asking.

"Anytime" I stood up to retrieve my duffel bag off the floor, when the train breaks shook the cabin. I was seconds away from knocking myself out when a pair of strong hands grabbed my waist. Dimitri pulled me to him like I was his lifeline. My face was stuffed in his chest. His cologne filled my nose; and god was it a scent. Slowly he lifted my chin up, so I could look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly; like I was going to break at any second.

"Yeah, thanks" I was just about to get off his lap, when he pulled me back down. What he did next, shocked me; he kissed me.

And boy was it a kiss…

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo how do you like the chapter? Read and Review :P<strong>

**Lifelessvampire C:**


	3. AN

**Don't kill me! I know, I know 'why haven't I updated sooner?', well I had to study for exams, and I miss my sister who is at schoolies :'( and…I have boy troubles. I will update as soon as I can, I promise. I've already started the next chapter, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas; pleas help :( I am in desperate need of assistance…**

**Lifelessvampire :S**


End file.
